Sherbet Lemons
by Serpent Blade
Summary: Harry, Dumbledore, Snape and Draco go on a sugar high by having sherbet lemons


**_Diclaimer:_ **_I do not own any of the characters J.K Rowling does blah blah blah and all that other stuff_

**Sherbet Lemons**

**DUMBLEDORE:** Heya guys. Have a Sherbet Lemon.

**HARRY:** Aren't those . . . sweets?

**DRACO:** I'm not having a muggle sweet.

**DUMBLEDORE:** Yes you are. I am the Headmaster. You are having a Sherbet Lemon.

**DRACO:** I will die before I have a Sherbet Lemon!

_Draco falls on the ground and squirms._

**HARRY:** Having a Sherbet Lemon now?

**DRACO:** Still no!

_Draco struggles to get up and slips on a rubber duck. __Harry watches in amusement as his long time rival Snape enters the room. Snape __sees Draco squirming around on the floor._

**SNAPE:** Oh no my favourite student is dying.

**HARRY:**Big loss that'll be.

**DRACO:** I'll have a Sherbet Lemon then!

_DUMBLEDORE:_ Here you go. Severus, take a Sherbet Lemon.

**SNAPE:** I will not have a Sherbet Lemon.

_Snape falls to the ground and starts shaking._

**SNAPE:** Okay! Okay!

_Snape and Draco each take a handful of Sherbet Lemons from Dumbledore along with __Harry. They each eat their Sherbet Lemons and go hyper. Together all four exit __the Headmaster's Office. _

_They enter the Great Hall where Dinner is being served._

**SNAPE:** Hail the Headmaster!

**DUMBLEDORE:** Hail me!

**HARRY:** I believe I can fly!

**DRACO:** Sings Wannabe from the Spice Girls.

_Harry jumps onto the Hufflepuff table with Draco and sings about the rubber duck __from the Headmaster's that they found on the floor. __Snape and Dumbledore waltz around the hall._

**SNAPE:** I love you

**DUMBLEDORE:** I love you too

**HARRY:** Rubber, Rubber, Rubber duck!

**DRACO:** Come little Rubber duck!

**HARRY:** _(Singing)_ Rubber ducky you're the one, you make my bath time so much fun!

**DRACO:** Squeak, Squeak, Quack, Quack

_Harry and Draco hold hands and start dancing up the hall._

**HERMIONE:** What are you doing?

**HARRY:** Sherbet Lemons! I must have more Sherbet Lemons!

**DRACO:** Harry's my best friend

**HARRY:** He is my very best friend in the whole wide world

**RON:** What's wrong with you mate?

**HARRY:** I'm high on Lemons!

**HERMIONE:** What!

**HARRY:** SHERBET LEMONS!

**RON:** What the bloody hell that that mean?

**HERMIONE:** He's on a sugar high.

**RON:** Oh

_Harry swaps partner's with Dumbledore and waltzes with Snape around the High __Table. __Harry sits in Dumbledore's seat. __Draco sits in Snape's seat. __Dumbledore waltzes with McGonagall around the High Table, McGonagall screaming __to be let go._

**HARRY:** I would like to make an announcement.

**DRACO:** What are you asking for? You're Headmaster.

**HARRY:** You're right. My announcement is that Sherbet Lemons are going to rain from the sky.

_Students look around confused. __Suddenly Harry and Draco do complicated wand movements and look insane-then __Sherbet Lemons rain from the ceiling._

**DUMBLEDORE:** Blessed Sherbet Lemons!

_Snape throws Flitwick off his books and sits in his seat._

**SNAPE:** I'm Flitwick.

**HARRY:** Right you are.

**DRACO:** Indeed.

**HARRY:** Flitwick pass the salt.

**SNAPE:** My pleasure.

_Snape hands Harry the salt. __Dumbledore puts McGonagall back and sits in Trelawney's seat._

**(T) DUMBLEDORE being Sybil:** Dramatically waves his arms, The horror! The horror!

**(D) HARRY being Dumbledore:** Oh do tell.

**(F) SNAPE Being Flickwick:** Another good days work Trelawney.

**(S) DRACO being Snape:** Indeed.

**(T) DUMBLEDORE:** Everyone here is going to die within the next half hour!

**(D) HARRY:** We're all gonna die!

**(S) DRACO:** She'd never know a true premonition if it bit her in the bum.

**(D) HARRY:** Now my dear Severus, please do calm down.

**(S) DRACO:** scoffs.

**(T) DUMBLEDORE:** Harry Potter will die!

**MCGONAGALL:** Dumbledore! Potter! Severus! Malfoy! Behave!

**(D) HARRY:** I should hope Harry's in his seat and Draco too.

**(S) DRACO:** Knowing that Potter brat he's on a death defying mission.

**(T) DUMBLEDORE:** You're all going to die!

**MCGONAGALL:** Now really, boys, you should know better than this.

**(S) DRACO:** What is she going on about? She really is getting on my nerves.

**(F) SNAPE:** Let's all have some cheering charms!

**FLITWICK:** I'm not really that annoying am I?

**(F) SNAPE:** Let's all go dance and be merry!

**(S) DRACO:** I think not.

**(D) HARRY:** That sounds like a wonderful idea.

**HERMIONE:** Oh no.

**RON:** What the?

_Harry gets up and starts dancing with Snape around the high table. __The four of them then get up and exit the Great Hall, Harry waltzes with Snape __out of the Hall, Dumbledore and Draco follow._

**NEVILLE:** Well that was entertaining.

**GINNY:** Should we tell Harry in the morning?

**HERMIONE:** Nah.

**A/N:** My friend Zeta (AmandaHalliwell)wrote this one day in class. I did steal it to post as my own. Well its not really stealling as I did have permission but lets forget about that tiny fact and pretend its my story and that I wrote it all by my self.

Please review and tell me what you think of this amusing story. Amusing in my opinion not necessarily yours.


End file.
